


MINE!

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-03
Updated: 2005-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerald has a little talk with Jimmy Palmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MINE!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted in 2005.
> 
> I still miss Gerald. *sigh*

"He did what?" Gerald said, his voice a combination of anger and incredulity, his brown eyes flashing angrily.

Ducky sighed, climbing into bed beside his lover. "Oh, Gerald, I'm sure he meant nothing by it. Besides, I do believe young Jimmy is rather infatuated with Abigail," Ducky replied. He hadn't meant to upset Gerald. He had found Jimmy's actions mildly annoying, if not somewhat flattering. After all, for a man of his age, having young things flirting with him was a bit of an ego boost.

"Sounds like he's 'rather infatuated' with you as well. Damn it, I'll be glad when I get through the last of my physical therapy and can be back at work with you," Gerald replied.

"I think I'll be as grateful as you, my love," Ducky said. He rolled over so that he was half on top of Gerald, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the other man. Leaning forward, he kissed Gerald, moaning as Gerald rolled them over so he was on top.

****************

Jimmy Palmer walked out into the spring sunshine, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Walking over to a nearby empty picnic table, he set his lunch bag down before settling himself on the bench. A few seconds later, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder and heard a voice say, rather quietly, "Hey, Jimmy." 

Turning toward the voice, Jimmy was surprised to see Gerald Jackson sitting down on the bench beside him. The other man squeezed Jimmy's shoulder and didn't remove his arm. 

"Um, uh, hi Gerald. I didn't expect--"

"I'm sure you didn't. Now, Jimmy, you and I have to have a little...chat. I've still got a few weeks before I come back to work. During that time, I do NOT want to hear of one more incident of you getting too close to Dr. Mallard. No more crowding him, standing too near him, breathing in his ear or, especially, touching him. Other than for professional reasons. He's MINE!"

Jimmy gulped. "I...I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry. And you're right it won't happen again, I'm sorry, Gerald," he managed to squeak out. Jimmy hadn't realised just how protective Gerald was of his lover.

"Good, Jimmy, very good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding," Gerald replied with a predatory smile. "Oh, and you won't mention our little chat to Ducky, either, will you? Of course not. I'm very easy to get along with, Jimmy, very easy," Gerald stood up, giving Jimmy's shoulder one more hard squeeze before he left. "Enjoy your lunch."

"I will," Jimmy replied, looking around nervously and wondering how he got into such situations.

*************

"Jimmy, come take a look at this," Ducky directed, pointing to something inside the latest body on his table.

Wary of getting too close, Jimmy peered at what Ducky was looking at, unable to see it very well from an arm's length away.

"Mr. Palmer, you need to be a little closer so you can see this."

Jimmy inched closer, and in trying to make sure he didn't actually touch Dr. Mallard, he hit the instrument tray, scattering several items on the floor, the clang of the metal resounding in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Mallard, I'll pick those up!"

Ducky heaved a sigh, wondering what on earth had gotten into his assistant now; he thought he'd managed to relate to him enough to get him to relax. Shaking his head as he watched Palmer picking up the instruments he'd dropped, Ducky knew that Gerald couldn't come back to work soon enough.


End file.
